The collecting and reprocessing of small cans, such as beverage containers and the like, are beneficial to society both in conserving natural resources and in improving the environment. Makers and users of such cans are particularly interested in collecting and reprocessing of the cans. However, collecting and reprocessing cans has to be done in an efficient manner in order to make it profitable to move the cans from the point of collection to the point of reusing the metal. Because of shipping rates, bulk rates and the like, it is necessary that the cans be crushed and deposited into large containers in an efficient process.
It is thus advantageous to have a high volume can crusher processor that crushes cans separated from bottles, in large volumes and moves the crushed cans through tubes to fill large movable containers that are efficiently trucked or otherwise moved and transported to the point of economically reprocessing the metal in the cans.